I Run to You
by Couldntlivewomyfandoms
Summary: When the team has to travel to Texas for a minor case, they quickly learn some things they never knew about 2 of the members and their families. How will the team deal with the things learned and the new/old family members that show up? EmxJJ friendship, later Jemily.


I Run To You

AN- I own nothing, but my OC's and the rules/laws I have changed for the purpose of this story. The rest belongs to CBS and the respective owners. This is my first story, please review!

Chapter I

Taylor Jennifer's POV

"Mama's hooked on Mary Kay,

Brother's hooked on Mary Jane

Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.

Mary, Mary, quite contrary.

We get bored so we get married. And just like dust, we settle in this town. On this broken merry go round."

-Kacey Musgraves

"Don't forget this: If your world starts falling apart, lies become the truth, you need someone to catch you, you can always run to me. I will always be here. You are my niece and I will always be here to protect, help and save you. I won't judge or make you regret anything. Alright? Hey T.j. I love you."

I shut off my laptop. I was watching an old video that my aunt sent me. It was part of her advice for high school and life. She sent it 3 days before I started high school. Watching it always reminded me that someone still cares, that someone still loves me.

I talk to my aunt once in a while, whenever I'm not playing housemaid. I've been the one who's taken care of the house when no one cares or is bothered to do it. I'm a sophomore at Antebellum High in Anna, TX. I'm 14 and drive an old beat up red Chevrolet truck. I'm your typical 'get down and dirty'girl. I'd rather be ridin' than at school or shoppin.

To say that my life's been good is a lie. In my house, it's okay to self-medicate on whatever. Or take your anger out on others.

For my mom, her 'medication' is her makeup and her reputation, in this small town. She can't go one day without it, even if she doesn't leave the house. All that matters to her is how we all look. We could be a having a day from hell but as long as we don't act like it and look fabulous then she doesn't care. For Jesse, my brother, it's alcohol and pot. He's the stoner.

Now I'll admit that I've had my share of drinking but not as bad him. I would only do it when I went to a party.

Anyway, back to the story, and my dad is hooked on Mary Parker, who lives 2 doors down. He's always thinking of ways to go help her. She moved here about 2 years ago, no husband and a daughter, my age, Kristal. Ever since then, my dad has always been over there more than here, not that I care.

And when he is home, it's hell. Mama and daddy are always fightin and Jesse is beatin on me. Sometimes along with daddy. I'm used to hidin things. So no one knows what goes on here, not even my aunt.

She's my mama's sister. I trust her more than I do my own mother. When she comes down here to visit, her and I go drive around and talk about what has happened since we last saw each other. She knows that Jesse drinks but he never beats me or gets drunk when she's around. She hasn't been back in Texas for about a year. She's been busy working on cases for the FBI.

My aunt is a profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU). Her name is Jennifer (JJ) Jareau. In addition to being a profiler she is also the media liaison. She's the one who speaks during press conferences.

She is kind of my namesake. When her and my mom were younger, they were inseparable. They did everything together. When they got to high school something changed. My aunt stayed the 'good kid', while my mom went out and did drugs, had sex as much as possible. She had Jesse at 19. Grams and Grandpa were pissed. They wanted her to go to college. That never happened.

My mom married Jesse's father. Needless to say that marriage was a short one. He would beat her and then she would hide it when she was around society. I think that's how she became the way she is now. But after that marriage went south, she met Steven, my dad. They weren't datin for too long when they got married, and one year later she had me. Ever since then, it's been like this.

Well at first there wasn't drinkin and cheatin going on. They would just never be home. And when they were, there was never family time. We all were in our own separate sections of the house.

When Jesse got to be 12, dad thought it was a good idea to have him meet Jack Daniels and then at 14 introduced to marijuana. Well that was a dumbass idea. Look where we are now? Not in a very good place, if you ask me.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 5:50 pm. That means mom has 'gone to bed'. And Jesse is probably close, if not already, through a bottle of Jim Beam and smoked a couple joints, and dad is either over at Mary's or following Jesse's lead. I take the chance to go down at get some food.

I almost make it to the fridge when I hear my name, well, "Taylor", being slurred out Jesse's mouth.

"Yes Jesse?" I call back.

"What the hell you doin? You don't need anymore food. But comere, I have quite the sticky situation and I need you to do something about it," he trys yellin back.

"Don't you have hands and a napkin? Use 'em!"

I hear him get up and stumble towards the kitchen. Well shit, that didn't work.

"I said I needed you to take care of it!" He hollers.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well first of all, you can quit being a little bitch and answer me the first time," he starts by slapping me across the face, "Then I think you know what I want."

"Just because I know what you want, does not mean I'm going to give it to you," I reply, bracing myself for the next blow.

There were about 4 more blows before it stopped. Two were to my face and the others to my chest. The three on my face are sure to leave bruises. And the ones on my chest probably left some and bruised at least 3 of my ribs, on top of my already 4 bruised ribs. Jesse, satisfied with my new markings, saunters back to the living room.

I quickly grab a granola bar and a bottle of water and get back upstairs before him or dad or both find me. I get back in my room in time to hear my phone ring. I swallow my bite and answer it, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello,"

"Taylor, hey," it was my aunt.

I let out a sigh of relief before speaking again, "Aunt Jen, hi."

"What are you up to?"

"Just hanging out in my room. Nothin interesting goin on down here," I answer.

Other than Jess beatin on me, mom not givin a damn and dad who can't grow some balls to leave us, that, I don't say out loud.

"That sounds boring. How would you feel if I told you that the team and I had a case in Dallas, and we are flying out a day early. And we could hang out, since we have about a year of catching up to do?" my aunt proposed.

I went over it in my head. Would a room full of profilers not notice anything was wrong with me? Especially since one of them was my very own aunt? Why not? Maybe I'll finally get out of here, "I would love that. When will you guys get here?"

"Umm, in about an hour?" Aunt J.J. replied.

"So does that mean you're gonna be working tomorrow?" I said, not even disguising the sadness in my voice.

"No, we have tomorrow off. Which I find weird too, all of us do, but we aren't going to question a day off."

"That seems like a good idea," I say. "So where are you guys stayin? And do you want me to meet you guys when you land?"

"I have no clue where we are staying and yes I would love for you to come meet us. The rest of the team hasn't seen you in what almost 3-4 years?"

"Okay. Text me when you land and I should be there in about 10. And they haven't, not since Caty met them. I've kinda missed them," I respond.

My aunt just laughed in response. God, how I've missed her. Talking and texting is one thing but not seeing someone for a year? It sucks.

"Well we are about ready to begin our descend, so I'll let you know when we've touched down. And TJ, please be careful," my aunt told me.

"I always am Aunt JJ. See you in a few."

We hang up and I sneak downstairs, leave a note that says I've gone out and I'll be back later. Not that anyone will notice. I sit in my truck for about 5 minutes when my aunt texts me, giving me the gate number. I reply saying I'm leaving and to meet me outside. I was in such a rush, that I didn't realize, until I was in the airport parking lot that I hadn't covered my new bruises. I dug around in my truck, hoping my makeup bag was there. It wasn't.

"Damn it!" I said out loud.

I looked in the mirror, if I kept my bangs in my face, and prayed, then hopefully they won't notice. I laughed at the thought before cutting the engine and going to meet them. I walk in the airport, going to the gates where private jets come in, and going in.

I immediately spot my aunt's long blonde hair, and make my way over. My aunt is checking her phone when I start walking over. She looks up, sees me, smiles, and starts over to me. When I get over there, I'm almost immediately engulfed in a hug, which makes me almost cry due to my ribs. I feel my eyes start to water and hope that no one notices. They haven't or haven't said anything.

"Taylor Jennifer!" My aunt exclaims.

"Aunt Jen," I reply back. She hugs me one more time before we make our way back to the BAU team.

The next person to hug me is my, might as well be, Aunt Penelope. She's like my aunt, where Jen is like my mom.

"Can't breathe PG," I let out and hear Derek chuckle.

I roll my eyes as she lets me go, "It's been too long. How have you been Mini-Jay?" She asks.

"I've been here," is my response.

"Quit torturing the poor girl and let her come see her favorite uncle." I hear my Uncle Derek remark and my aunt scoff and see her and Aunt Em roll their eyes.

I walk over to him, give him a high five and a hug. "Hey Uncle D."

"Baby girl number 2," he says while patting me on the back, a little too hard for my ribs, I accidentally wince and look up to see that Aunt Jen and Em saw it and now have puzzled faces.

"It's nothing," I mouth. Neither one seems to buy it, but they drop it.

After I get hugs from Uncle Spence, Dave and Aaron, it was time to go back to JJ and Em. I turned around slowly, I had one more person to greet, the one who was most observant in the team, the one that would notice my face.

"Hey Aunt Em," I greeted her, walking over to them.

"Mini-Jay," she said as she gave me as big a hug as my aunt. She let me go after a second.

Then, as everybody, but Jen and her, were waiting on the baggage claim, she looked me over. Her eyes lingered on my face, then she gasped and turned to my aunt, who noticed the same thing.

"TaylorJennifer Carter," oh shit. "What the hell happened to you?" My aunt said, half concerned and half pissed.

"Uhh.." I stammered. I've been caught now.

"Don't even think about lying, you are surrounded by profilers and family, so you might as well give it up," she read my mind.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked looking her and Em in the eye since I got over to them.

They looked at the rest of the team, who was walking back from the baggage claim, told them that us three would be right back, and then we went around the corner to the stairs/escalators that led to the rest of the airport. We walked around that area as I tried to think of ways to explain it.

"Well, you see- I-I-I," I stutter out, "Aunt Jen, do you remember when you sent that video to me about 2 years ago?"

"The one where I told you that if you need anything or someone to talk to, that I was here for you?"

"That's the one," I started my voice cracking, "Around that time was when it started. Dad started givin Jess alcohol when he was 12. At first it was just little amounts like on weekends and stuff. After about 2 years, around the time you sent me the tape, Jess met Mary Jane, and mom got more distant. Do you remember when you'd come out and she would hardly ever be around and when she was, she was always cold?

Anyway, she became more distant and self-absorbed, some lady named Mary moved in two doors down. Guess where dad spends most of the time he's not working? Over at Mary's. I've tried telling mom, but all she says is that he is bein neighborly. Has he ever been neighborly? No. Ohh and the grand freaking finale, Jesse likes hittin on me.

Mary Jane causes him and occasionally dad, to use me a punching bag. I mean Aunt JJ, you had to have seen that we were going through more alcohol. Jess did hide the smoking but not the alcohol when you were around. He just hid the beatings and abuse. Then when you'd leave, I'd go back to being human body bag and slave of the house. I tried tellin mom but her words were basically, "Doesn't matter how you feel. It only matters how you look. Then she'd tell me to go fix my makeup, hide the crazy ideas, start actin like a lady cuz I was raised better."

"Dad hardly ever comes home. When he is it's world war 3. Which ends in mom 'going to bed' and dad and Jesse drinkin and smokin and then I come in. It's the same old thing. Some days there aren't any rounds with either one of them. When you were here that week last year, that is the longest time that I've gone without a beating. EVER. I was sad when you had to leave because I knew that hell would come back."

"It did. And now I've gotten so used to it that when they drink themselves into a very deep sleep, is when I try to get more house work done, along with my homework. Some nights I wonder how much it would take for me to get a bus or train to DC, to come and live with you."

"Tonight, right before you called, Jesse had beat me and kicked my already bruised and probably broken ribs. Hince the wincing and the eye watering earlier. Believe me Aunt Jen there were so many times I was so damn close to telling you. When I would work up the courage, I would think about what would happened to me if I told you," I finished, crying.

"Oh my god. Wh-Wh-why? How could I not have known? Damn it. You're my niece, I should be able to tell when something's going with you. How can I not have figured it out," Aunt Jen trailed on.

"Aunt Jen? It's not your fault. I probably should have said something but I was scared of what would've happened. For all I knew I would have wound up in the exact same situation in another state or city. I hid it because I thought that I could make it until I graduated. That is not going to happen because I've decided that I want out of there and I want out as soon as possible."

"I-I-I-I just..."

"Jennifer, listen to her. She was scared. And none of this was your fault. Like she said she hid it because she was scared. And in my opinion she had every right to be. You have not done anything wrong. Okay?" Aunt Emily told my aunt while wrapping her in a hug.

"I know Em, I just still feel responsible. You," my aunt said looking at me, "I am not going to leave here until I get you out of there. Understand?"

"We," Em added putting her hand on my aunt's as a sign of comfort.

"Won't you guys get in trouble?" I questioned.

"In trouble for what?" my Uncle Derek asked as he walked up to us.

I shot a half scared look to both my aunts.

"For staying out here longer than necessary," Aunt JJ told him.

"Why would we be doing that?"

"Because-" Em started but I cut her off.

"Because I'm being abused and they are going to help me get out," I answered him, not looking up at them.

"You're what?!" He replied instantly sounding pissed off.

"I can't be in my house anymore. I'm pretty sure I have at least six bruised hopefully not broken ribs from them," I said looking at the ground and expecting a blow. I mean whenever a man gets mad, he swings right? The blow never came.

"H-H-How long?" my uncle seethed out.

"About 2 years," I told him, crying even more.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, and hug me like they weren't letting go. I opened my eyes, it was my Aunt JJ. At that moment, I just let go of everything I've been holdin on to and just cried. I probably cried for about a good five minutes before I realized that the whole team was wondering where we were and probably standing near us.

"One more question," Uncle Derek said, "Have you been-."

I cut him off because I knew where he was going, "No I haven't. I won't let them do that to me. They can beat me and punch me as many times as they want. But now matter how great the pain, I will not let them rape me. I will admit that there have been close cases where, after Jess was done beating me. He would try. One time he got as close as putting his fingers-." I stopped because nobody really needed to hear the rest. "I stopped him every time. This would piss him off, so he would just beat me until I blacked out."

I heard a gasp and something fall to the floor. I turned around and saw that the rest of the team had walked up behind us. Aunt Pen looked like she was going to throw up. Uncle Spence looked the same. Uncle Aaron's face had hardened and you could tell that he was pissed and Uncle David, lets just say if looks could kill.

I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, I didn't have time to think. The silence was interrupted by my phone. I looked at the screen. It was Catilynn, my best friend. And the only person who had an idea of the hell I lived. She didn't know I was being abused but she knew the rest.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Hey, TJ, where are you?"

"I'm in Dallas. Aunt Jay and the team are here for a case and I came to see them. Are you okay?"

"No, I need out of my house. He's back home and I don't wanna hear it. I just wish he would grow a pair and leave us. Ya know? Did they just fly in?" Catilynn told me.

"Okay. And yes they just flew in. Do you want me to come and pick you up?" I asked as I looked up to see my Aunt JJ coming over.

"If you can. I don't know if you and Aunt Jen have anything planned, but I need outta here and I'd like to see her again."

"I'll ask her and see what she says. They have tomorrow off so I'm sure she won't mind. I'll call you right back."

"Is everything okay," my aunt asked when I got off the phone.

"Do you remember Catilynn?" I asked her.

"Yes, is she alright?"

"She was wondering if she could come and hang with us because her dad just got home, and she doesn't want to hear her parents fight over tiny, stupid things. I told her that I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind, but that I had to ask you first."

"That sounds fine. I haven't seen her in a while anyways and like you said, we have tomorrow off," JJ responded.

"Thanks Aunt Jen. So I'm going to call her back and then who's riding with me and who's following me to the hotel?"

"Okay and Em and I'll be with you and everyone else will be split up in two SUV's. They will follow you to the hotel. But if you don't mind, after we get there, can we go back to the house. I don't want you there tonight. So do you mind grabbing some clothes? Tell Caty she can if she wants to, but do you wanna stay with us at the hotel?"

"Sure but where would we sleep?"

"Emily and I could share a bed and you two take the other?" My aunt proposed.

"Works for me."

"Alright, I'll go let the team know what's going on."

"'Kay and I'll meet you guys back over there after I talk to Catilynn."

I unlocked my phone and called her back.

"Hey Tay. What did she say?"

"Hey and that you can come with us and if you want, you and I can split a hotel room with her and Aunt Em," I told her.

"Sounds better than this hellhole."

"Okay. I'll text you when we're headed your way."

"Alright, thank ya darlin and bye."

"Welcome hun, see ya."

After I hung up with Caty, I made my way back over to the group. Who, by the looks of it, was ready to leave the airport.

"Alright, so I take it, y'all are ready to leave?"

"Hell yeah," Uncle Derek responded, causing all of us to laugh.

"Alright then, follow me."

I put Aunt JJ and Emily's stuff behind the passenger door, my truck is a cab and half, and let Aunt Em slide in behind me and JJ rode shotgun. I checked the mirror to make sure the rest of the team was ready before leaving the parking lot.

"Hey Aunt Em, can you dig my phone out of my bag?"

"Okay. I have it, what do you want me to do?" She questioned.

"Can you send Caty a text tellin her we're on our way back to my house and then we'll head her way? The passcode is 15GA.. She should be the last message I got. So just open it and send one, please?"

"I can do that," she replied.

"Thank you."

After Aunt Em sent the message, I told her to wait a few seconds because Caty texts back fast. Caty said okay and that she'll meet me at the end of her road.

"How's Henry?" I asked my aunt, who was staring out the window.

"He's gotten so big. He's with Will right now. He misses you. He starts Pre-K in the fall."

"Oh wow. I bet he's excited for that. Tell him that he can come visit me the next time you come out here. Or well I guess he's gonna be seeing a lot more of me now. Woah, what happened with you and Will?"

"Oh, that's right. You didn't know about that. Yeah, we split up. Him and I just kept arguing all the time. He wanted me to give up my job and become a stay at home mom. Both of us knew that wasn't gonna happen. So I don't know why he would try to get me too. That and I just couldn't see spending the rest of my life with him. Granted I will because of Henry, but I couldn't see myself married to him. Henry's taken it pretty well. He knows that we both did it for his benefit. Neither one of us wanted him growing up in a house where his mom and dad weren't happy.

Will and I decided that we would share custody of Henry and when I got called away, Henry would go stay with him."

"That seems like it must have been hard for all three of you. And I'm happy that that worked out easy for you and that Will was understanding about it. Tell him I said hi? And have you found someone to make you happy?" I questioned.

"I will and.." My aunt just trailed off as she looked in the review mirror at Emily who was asleep, "And not yet, but I'm hoping I will soon."

"I hope you do too. You deserve someone who makes you happy, no matter who it is."

"You know for a 14 year old, you are full of advice. You know that right?" My aunt joked.

"Haha. And yes I do. It's just who I am."

The rest of the short ride to the hotel was spent in silence. That and Emily's breathing. We got to the hotel about five minutes later. I killed the engine, and unloaded their stuff while Aunt JJ went around to wake up Emily.

"Em, Em, Emily," my aunt said as she rubbed her hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her, "Em, wake up. We're at the hotel. C'mon."

"No, don't hurt me. I swear I won't do it again!" Emily shouted.

I couldn't help but notice the look in my aunt's eyes. It was a cross between love and worry. So Emily is the one who makes her happy? I thought to myself. I don't think either one has admitted it or knows it. I hope Jen lets her know. I can tell she feels safe and protected with her. And I can see that she has the sparkle back in her eyes when she's around Emily.

"Where are we?" I heard Aunt Em ask, with a sleep heavy voice.

"We're at the hotel," my aunt chuckled, "C'mon, we need to get our stuff upstairs and you need to sleep. I'm gonna go with Taylor to go get Catilynn. I'll wake you when we get back."

"I'll be fine. I can go with you guys," Emily protested.

"Aunt Em, it's fine. Go to bed. You need the sleep, I can tell," I said.

After we got her out of the car, Aunt JJ and I carried the stuff upstairs, put it in the room. And we were headed to my house then Catilynn's. The drive to my house was filled with us getting caught up and how the other has been, and what has happened since she was last here.

"Do you mind texting Catilynn and telling her that we're on her road?" I asked my aunt.

"Sure."

A few seconds after the text sent, I stopped at the end of Caty's road to wait for her. It didn't take long. I saw her bright orange duffle bag. And then her. My best friend is a natural born redhead. She has an attitude and temper to match it. But she knows me and understands me so we're okay.

I, on the other have brown hair with a red tint to it. Some people swear that her and I are related. We just smile and say thanks. I've known Caty since I was in sixth grade. She was the only who wanted to talk to the "little trailer trash girl". Since that day, we've been raisin hell and inseparable.

She throws her bag in the bed and I get out to let her in. She slides in with a hug and hey. I get in and shut the doors and then take off back to the hotel.

"Hey Catilynn," my aunt says.

"Hello Agent Jareau."

"How many times am I gonna tell you to call me Aunt JJ or Aunt Jen. You and Tay are practically family so why not?" My aunt told her.

"Right, sorry I forgot. So long time no see."

The ride was filled with them catching up and all of us singing with the radio. Just after 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes ended, I turned the station, only to hear, "You must have been a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light reaching for ya through that stormy cloud."

I go to change it. But I'm stopped by my aunt,

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. Actually it kind of helps."

I left the radio on 'Why' by Rascal Flatts as I pulled on the highway to take us to the hotel.

"Why? That's what I keep askin. Was there anything I could have said or done? Ohh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul. God only knows what went wrong and why you leave the stage in the middle of a song," I hear my aunt softly sing.

"Now in my mind, I keep you frozen as a 17 year old. Roundin third to score the winning run. You always played with passion, no matter what the game. When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun," I joined in.

"Oh why? That's what I keep askin. And was there anything I could've said or done? Oh I had no clue you were maskin a troubled soul. Oh god only knows what went wrong. And why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song," both of us sang.

"Now the oak tree's a swayin in the early autumn breeze. The golden sun is shining on my face. The tangled thoughts I hear, the mocking bird sings. This ol' world really ain't that bad a place. Oh why? There's no comprehending," Caty came in.

"And who am I to try to judge or explain? Ohh but I do have one burnin question, who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong, they lied. And now your gone and we cry. Cuz it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song. Your beautiful song. Your absolutely beautiful song," the three of us finished as I parked the truck.

We got out and quietly, made our way up stairs to the room. My aunt used her key card to open the door. We stepped inside quietly incase Aunt Emily was asleep, she wasn't.

"We're back Aunt Em," I stated as I put Catilynn's bag on the table near our bed.

When I sat the bag down, I couldn't help but gasp in pain.

"What's wrong Taylor?" she asked me.

I was about ready to make up a lie, but the look on both my aunts faces told me different.

"You may wanna sit down for this one," I told her. "Do you remember my Aunt Em?"

"Kind of. That was what 4-5 years ago?" Caty asked.

"It had been that long, but yes," Aunt Emily replied.

"Okay. Catilynn, promise me that you won't get pissed, run out or hate me?" I started with.

"I promise, but TJ. You're kinda scarin the hell outta me. Why did you gasp in pain?"

"This is gonna scare you. And I did it because.. Because, since we were 12, I've been bein abused by Jess and dad," I quickly spit out.

"You've been what?" Caty asked hesitantly.

"Dad started givin Jess alcohol when he was 12. At first it was just little amounts like on weekends and stuff. After about 2 years, marijuana got added and mom got more distant. When Aunt Jen come out and she would hardly ever be around and when she was, she was always cold.

Anyway. She became more distant and self-absorbed. You know Mary moved in two doors down? Guess where dad spends most of the time he's not working? Over at Mary's. I've tried telling mom, but all she says is that he is bein neighborly. Has he ever been neighborly? No. Ohh and the grand freaking finale, Jesse discovered Mary Jane.

Mary Jane causes him and occasionally dad, to use me a punching bag. I mean Lynn, you had to have seen that we were going through more alcohol. Jess didn't hide it when you were around. He just hid the beatings and abuse. Then when anybody'd leave, I'd go back to being human body bag and slave of the house. I tried tellin mom but her words were basically, "Doesn't matter how you feel. It only matters how you look. Then she'd tell me to go fix my makeup, hide the crazy ideas, start actin like a lady cuz I was raised better."

Dad hardly ever comes home. When he is it's world war 3. Which ends in mom 'going to bed' and dad and Jesse drinkin and then I come in. It's the same old thing. Some days there aren't any rounds with either one of them. When Aunt JJ was here that week last year, that is the longest time that I've gone without a beating. EVER. I was sad when she had to leave because I knew that hell would come back.

It did. And now I've gotten so used to it that when they drink themselves into a very deep sleep, is when I try to get more house work done, along with my homework. Some nights I wonder how much it would take for me to get a bus or train to DC, to come and live with them

Tonight, right before Aunt Jen called, Jesse had beat me and kicked my already bruised and probably broken ribs," I finished and then looked at my best friend.

"I-I-I just.. Holy.. Dear god. I-I-I'm not mad at you. I'm just kind of mad. I mean why? You haven't done anything wrong? And doesn't mom know?"

"I understand what you're saying and I've tried telling her but like I said. She doesn't care. I'm beginning to wonder even if she cares about me anymore. She's always either at work or in her office or room, when she's home. It's like she's never there. Aren't parents, especially mothers, supposed to love and care for their kids? But then again who knows if that's the truth."

"How can she not care? You're her daughter?" Caty questioned.

"Simple, she loves her image and what people think of her more than she does me. I seriously want out. For once in my life, I'd like a mom. Not mother figure who's just there as an obligation. Cuz god forbid she's single and everybody knows it. Jesus Christ," I mumbled.

"What?" All three of them asked?

"Nothing, my I just moved wrong and it made my ribs hurt."

"Do you want to take something for it? I've got Tylenol in my go bag," Aunt JJ offered.

"Sure, if you have some to spare," I replied.

"I always carry some on me. You don't have to worry. And besides everyone on the team does. So it's no biggie," my aunt said as she got up, dug the bottle out and handed me two Tylenol along with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I said before swallowing the pills.

After that, I decided that I probably should get some sleep, so I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I spent about five minutes trying to put on my oversized t-shirt from AHS, but with my ribs, they weren't letting me. I pulled my phone outta my pocket and texted my aunt to come and help me, as embarrassed as I was.

She knocked before she came in. When she saw the bruises and cuts, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Sorry, I just-." I cut her off.

"It's fine. Sometimes they still surprise me too. Thanks Aunt Jen."

"No problem, it's what family's for."

"Mine seems to be pretty messed up then," I tried joking.

"Hey, I think you have a family that isn't messed up and still loves you. And we will do our damnedest to take you back with us," my aunt told me as she helped me not to move.

"Thanks Aunt JJ," I said, chuckling and moving towards the bathroom door.

"Anytime. Hey, you're always gonna be my favorite niece."

I just reached over and gave her a hug. I opened the door and put my dirty clothes in the other pocket in my bag. My aunt followed behind me. I went over to mine and Caty's bed, plugged in my phone, and sat down.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Caty asked.

My Aunt Em just laughed and said,

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I plan on sleeping in. It is our day off."

"God Em. You slept the whole flight out here," JJ said as she tossed a pillow in Emily's direction.

"Oh like you don't oversleep Jen? I seem to recall three days this week when I had to go over to your house to wake you up and drive you to work," Em shot back as the pillow hit her in the ribs, I noticed that she winced a little, throwing the pillow back at Jay.

Surely Aunt Emily isn't being abused? I wondered in my head. But she's winced every time a pillow has hit her and what she was screaming earlier? I would think she would say something if Brad was hitting her, wouldn't she? I quickly shook the thoughts away.

Aunt JJ ducked and the pillow hit Caty in the head and I could help but laugh, against the protest of my ribs. Caty took the pillow and tossed in my direction. I caught it and tossed it back in Emily's direction.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why are we hitting me with a pliiow?" She asked as she once again winced.

"Because, Em, you make it easy to hit you," Jen told her.

My aunt just rolled her eyes and flipped Aunt Jay off. Caty and laughed at this.

"Is that a threat or promise there Prentiss? If so, name a time and and place," my aunt said winking at Emily.

"Oh I know, you know that it's a promise. Jareau," Aunt Emily flirted back.

The interactions between my aunts made me and Caty laugh. Eventually the other two joined in on our laughter. My stomach started to hurt from laughing. After that, I decided that since it was almost 11 o'clock at night that I was gonna go to bed.

"Goodnight guys," I said to all three of them.

"Night Taylor," Aunt Jen replied.

"Goodnight," Aunt Emily said.

"Night," Caty said as she moved over on her side of the bed.

I got in on my side and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. The morning I woke up to sunlight streaming in from the bottom of the curtains. I looked at my phone and saw that it was only 7:42 in the morning. I laid there for a little bit, and I heard what sounded like someone throwin up, comin from the bathroom. I slipped out from under Caty's arm and walked over to the door. I looked back at Aunt JJ and Em's bed. Emily was the one in the bathroom.

Why's she throwin up? I wondered. I knocked on the door quietly, before I said,

"Aunt Emily, are you okay?"

"Damn it, ow. Yes TJ. I'm fine. I don't think the Chinese I had before we got on the plane agreed with my stomach. I'll be fine," she whispered through the door.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am. Please go back to bed."

I made my way back to bed only to find Caty had rolled over on to my side. I tried to move but it didn't work. So, I decided to give up on tryin to move her, so I just went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up was at 9:47. I was awaken by both of my aunts talking and laughing. I picked up a pillow and threw it at the back of my Aunt Jennifer's head. She turned around, glared at me, then turned back to Em. Aunt Emily decided to hit Jen with a pillow when she turned back around.

"Alright you two. Very funny, I hate to burst your guys' bubble but it's not hit on JJ day. Sorry," my aunt said as she laughed.

"I think Morgan uses everyday as 'hit on JJ day', Emily countered.

Aunt JJ just flipped her off.

"So are you saying that you would be okay with it?" Aunt Emily jokingly asked.

"Oh you have no idea, Agent Prentiss, how okay I would be," my aunt said seductively tossing the pillow at Em.

"I'll remember that the next time we get drinks with Garica. And maybe I'll happen to let it slip to her that the blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty plays for both teams, Agent Jareau..." Aunt Emily smirked catching the pillow before it could hit her.

"There are things about me that might surprise you Em."

"You guys know that I'm still here, right?" I asked them

"Oh we know, I was just messing with her. I figured if I'm gonna get her back for last night, why not make it interesting?" My aunt said.

Emily just rolled her eyes and got up out of bed to get ready for the day. A few minutes later, Catilynn woke up.

"Whoa, where the hell am I?"

"You're not awake yet are you?" I asked her.

"No ma'am I am not."

I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh at my best friend. She was no way in hell a mornin person. She was like my Aunt Em in that way. Neither one of them liked to be woke up or messed with before they've had coffee. I decided to let Caty wake up on her own terms.

After all of us got up and ready, we were headed out of the hotel for a girls day. JJ texted Hotch, lettin him know what we were up to for today. We all piled back into my truck and headed for the mall. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the mall and since it was a Saturday mornin, there was a lot of people there. It took me a while to find a parkin spot and when I did, it was kinda far out there.

We made our way in to the crowded mall and went in the first store we saw. There wasn't much in that store so we moved on to the next store. My aunts decided to spoil me. They bought me a few new outfits and a new pair of boots. They also bought Catilynn a few things.

As we walked out of the store, I felt a solid object run into me. I looked up to see that it was Kristal. She shoulder checked me again, and then said,

"So I see they do let the trash go out unsupervised. But wait who are they? Surely your mother wouldn't let you hang out with a bunch of fucking dykes? Wouldn't that fuck with her reputation. Oh and your dad is making my mom really happy. Tell him thanks, oh wait, he's never at your house cuz he's always at mine."

"Just who do you think you are?" Aunt Jay said, anger clear in her voice. "And what gives you the right to talk to my niece like that?"

"Oooh your niece huh? Well does your aunt know how much of a dumb hillbilly her niece is?"

"Oh, no. You do not-" I cut my aunt off.

"She's not worth it Aunt Jay. Trust me. And yes Kristal. This is my Aunt JJ and her best friend, Emily. They are agents for the FBI. And yes they carry a gun with them at all times. Now I don't know about you guys, but I think, my uncle, Agent Morgan wouldn't be too happy to know that his niece is being bullied. I remember what happened the last time someone messed with his family. It wasn't good." I said to my aunts and Caty.

I looked over and saw fear flash through Kristal's eyes. Ha, I laughed internally.

"So I think I'm going to give him a call. What do you think Jay? Oh and let's not even mention that his partners just got called 'fucking dykes'. Let's not even bring up the fact that Garcia is probably watching all of this take place so Morgan probably already knows and is on his way over here," Emily added as she placed her hands on her hips, revealing her gun and this motion caused her shirt to slide up just enough for me to see a bruise the size of a hand print.

Believe me, I've gotten my fair share of hand shaped bruises to know what one looks like.

"Uh. Ha, well. I'm gonna go now. I didn't mean..." Kristal stuttered before running off.

The four of us busted up laughing.

"Damn, I don't think I've ever seen her run that fast. I also don't think that someone has ever made her that scared for her life. It was actually entertaining to watch," Catilynn said as she caught her breath.

"I don't think I have either. And hey the more my dad's over with her mom, the less he's with mine."

"TJ, had she been doing this to you for a while?" Aunt JJ asked.

"Only about a month. I just let it roll off my back. It doesn't really bother me that much."

"That's good. But when you get out of here, she'll be one less person to worry about," Aunt Jay told me.

"I can't wait to leave here." I responded as we started walking towards the exit. "Now where?"

"How bout someplace with food?" Catilynn said.

I just rolled my eyes and lightly shoved her. "God, can't you think about anything but food?"

"You know I can't. Do you not remember how much food we ate during the school year. All the bags of Cheetos in geometry?"

I shook my head at the memories. Her and I ate soo much food during first and third hour it's not even funny.

"I'll take that as yeah you remember. So to answer your earlier question. No I can't think bout anything else but food... Smartass," Catilynn fired back as she stole the keys to my truck.

"Hey! What are you doing with those? I'm drivin."

"The hell you are. I am. And you won't try and stop me because you know what I'll do if you do."

"Whatever...," I grumbled as I climbed in the back next to Aunt Em, "Hey Aunt Jay, I'd be ready to use that handle if I were you," I countered as I winked at Catilynn.

"At least when I drive, people don't slow down just to avoid being around me," Catilynn retorted.

"Just shut up and drive, Robbins."

Caty just rolled her eyes and turned on the ignition. We headed towards a Mexican restaurant. Which I should've known we were going to since Caty was drivin. My best friend had a serious thing for Mexican food. Like we ate it at least twice a week. We pulled up to Patricia's Mexican Restaurant and Buffet.

"Hey TJ, looks who's car is here," Caty pointed out as she gave me my keys back.

I looked over my shoulder and saw his tiny red cavalier. "Ryan," I said under my breath.

"You know what? I'm done with him and have been for a while. I'm not that type of girl and he can go f-" I caught myself as I remembered that my aunts were right behind us.

"Good save," Caty said as we walked in.

I threw daggers in her direction.

"Who's Ryan?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Long story," I said as we sat down at our table.

"Well if I remember correctly, you managed to tell in third hour one day," Caty started before I cut her off.

"Not helping."

"It must not have been that long then. Start talkin," JJ told me.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. This only earned me more looks from my aunts and Caty trying to contain her laughter.

I kicked her shin under the table.

"Ow," she complained.

"Karma's a bitch remember?" I told her as I turned to my aunts, "He was my best guy friend up until 7th grade, when I started to develop feelings for him. We actually started talking about a relationship then. We waited until December of our 8th grade year and he said that if the girl he asked out turned him down then we could give us a shot. So when the girl turned him down, he decided that he would lie to me and say that he was heartbroken because of her and wouldn't date any girls from round here unless they 'proved themselves' to him. I said okay and accepted that, at the time. Then in February, he starts dating one of my best friends. They both knew what my feelings were but went for each other anyway. I thought he was doing it to get close to me. Nope, just more bullshit from him.

She cheated on him and they broke up. We were still talking the whole time that him and her went out. And Ryan continued to talk to me and try to get sex out of me. I would make up some dumb excuse or something. During our freshman year, we might as well have been dating. We talked liked a couple, fought like one and told each other we loved the other. Then when summer came around he went to Austin, found a summer thing and said that he was done dating around here, once again. So I went back to our almost friends with benefits relationship. This continued until September when he decided that he would come over and try to 'talk' about us.

He comes over and tries to get sex out of me in his car. I don't let it go all the way and I stop him as soon as my brain catches up with my heart and body.

He says that it was a mistake and that I'm too close to him for it to happen again. And now I'm over him and have been since the that day," I finished as we are making our way back to the table with our plates of food.

We went through the buffet line as I told the story. JJ and Caty sat next to each other as Em slid into the booth up against the wall and I sat on the outside. When Emily was sliding in, I noticed that she must've slid too much because she hit the wall and gasped in pain.

"Em, are you okay?" Aunt JJ asked her.

"Yeah, Jen. I'm fine, just slid too far over and hit the wall," she said as she put on one of her signature 'I'm okay' smiles.

My aunt dropped the subject and we all began to eat. While everybody was eating, I snuck my phone to where no one would see it and texted Aunt Em.

'I need to talk to you later.'

Her phone beeped as she received my message.

"It's just Pen, checking to make sure that we haven't spoiled you too much yet and that your aunt hasn't gone into heart attack yet," Emily said as she responded with an 'ok'.

We finished lunch with normal conversation. Caty made it a point to attempt to embarrass me. For which I lightly attempted to kick her in the shin. I missed and hit Aunt Jen instead. To this she tried doing the same to me, and I just moved my leg and she kicked the booth instead.

"Children, do I need to ground you?" Aunt Emily said as she tried not to laugh.

"No mom," from the three of us was the response she received,

After we paid the bill and I as gettin up ready to leave, I stood up and walked into somebody.

"I'm sor-" I started but stopped when I realized that it was Ryan.

"Hey Tay," he said as he let my old nickname come out.

"Ryan," I responded, coldly.

"Damn, hello ice queen."

"Why don't you go back to your little girlfriend that you and I both know you still have and get some from her. I'm done, I've been done since that day in your car. Haven't you figured that out by now? Oh wait probably not, because you think that every girl, past or present still wants you. Well you're not ever gonna get me. I'm not who I used to be. I've changed and thank god. Now if you'll excuse me, my aunt, who's in the FBI, along with the other half of my family, and I have some place to be. So if you find yourself thinking about me, why don't you think about all the shit you pulled that cost you to lose me. Hmm?" I finished as I picked up my head and walked out with it held high.

I left out a breath I didn't know that I was holding when I got outside.

"Damn T, that was harsh, called for but harsh. Remind me not to date you then piss you off," Catilynn said as she walked up to me.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed as I climbed back into the back. We pulled out of the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel, Caty laid down and was almost a sleep

"Now that she's out we should make a run for it," I said as I turned to put my bags down.

When I stood up, I was met with a pillow straight to the face.

"I heard that," Caty smirked.

"I know you did babe, just checking to see if you were awake," I said as I went over and sat on her legs.

"Now honey you know I love you but I love my sleep more," Caty said as we both busted up laughing at our use of the endearment terms. We just did it as an inside joke between us, and it showed how comfortable we were with our friendship.

My aunts just watched us out of the corners of their eyes. When I felt like I really should let my best friend sleep before she gets more pissy, I got up and went and over and laid on Aunt Jen and Em's bed. I heard one of them go into the bathroom and the other sit on the side of the bed.

"Hey, do you wanna go walk some where we can talk?" Aunt Emily asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Sure, and I'll take my key card incase the other two are out cold when we come back," I said as Aunt JJ walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you two going? And please don't cause trouble," my aunt said.

"We are goin on a walk and don't worry Aunt Jen, I don't feel like causing trouble, right now," I added just to screw with her.

"We're just going around the hotel," Emily said.

"Alright, just don't pull anything to have to make me come bail your asses out," JJ said as she sat on hers and Em's bed.

"We won't, I promise Aunt Jen," I responded as Em and I walked over to the door.

Aunt Emily and I got on the elevator and pushed the button to the first floor. The elevator ride was silent, and just a little awkward. When we reached the lobby, we got off and started to walk around it.

"So you said you needed to talk to me?" Emily said.

"Yes, I do. But before that, how are you and Brad?" I asked.

I saw fear flash in her eyes before she answered, "We are ok."

"Aunt Em, why are you guys just okay?"

"Nothing really interesting has happened with us. We are still dating. Now what does this have to do with what you wanna talk to me about?"

"I think we both know what I'm gonna ask," I said as I looked her in the eyes.

She avoided eye contact. I knew why, she was hoping that by avoiding me she would be avoiding the subject. I knew this because it was the same thing I pulled whenever someone would try questioning me about the abuse. Hell, I pulled it earlier at the airport when her and Aunt Jay asked me about it.

"Does anyone know?" I blatantly asked.

She just shook her head and kept walking.

"How long?"

"6 months," she mumbled.

"Is it him?"

She didn't answer this one, instead she turned and looked at me. The aunt I knew wasn't there. She was replaced by someone who was terrified, scared, and broken. When I looked at her, I saw myself. It was like looking a mirror. I didn't need anymore conformation, than the fear that crossed her features when I said his name.

"Are you?"

"Yes, one month."

"Does he know?"

"No, I was gonna tell him when we got back from this case. I need this baby. This is gonna change him. I know it. It has too."

We had come to a secluded part of the lobby, so I walked over to the bench and sat down, and waited for my aunt to do the same.

"Aunt Emily, do you believe that or are you hoping for it too?"

"I-I- I'm hoping. Besides what would the rest of the team think if one of their own was being abused and now impregnated by her alcoholic boyfriend? They wouldn't think of me as they do now. They would see me as weak, vulnerable. I am no of those things. I'm a Prentiss for godsake. Forget the team, what would my mother say? 'The great ambassador's daughter is being abused and is pregnant with the abusers kid!' The press'll love that."

"Aunt Em. The team needs to know. They won't think of you any different. And what happened to the speech you gave Aunt Jay earlier? It's not your fault. The only person's fault that it is, is Brad's. He's the one beating you. He's the weak one. You have done nothing to deserve this. And who cares what the press or the ambassador thinks. How often is she around anyways?"

"Besides, do you think my aunt, your best friend would see you as weak, or a victim? I don't think so. I think she'd see you as strong, stubborn, but strong. There are somethings that you need someone to help you with. This is one of those things. She's not gonna be happy that you hid it, but that's not change things, she's gonna be mad at the fact she couldn't see that you were being abused, or that you thought you could do it on your own."

"Look at me, I finally got the courage and I knew if I didn't it would have been a matter of time before he killed me. Do you want that to happen to you or your child?"

Aunt Em just shook her head. I looked over at her and saw tears. She was defeated and tired of dragging this on. She was just like me, she wanted out but was afraid of what would happen once she did get out.

"No, but who's gonna love someone broken?"

"I can think of one person but now's not the time for that. I say we get back up to the hotel room and make sure the other two haven't destroyed it," I said as we stood back up.

"Hey TJ, thank you. I don't know how this sounds but I'm glad you and I are both going through this," she said as she hugged me.

"I know what you mean, you're glad that you're not the only who knows what it feels like."

"Yeah. Hey Aunt Em, can you promise me that you'll tell Jen? Not now but soon?"

"I think I can do that."

We got on the elevator and hit the button for the 4th floor. When we rounded the corner for our room, we passed Caty, who had her bags.

"Hey, I have to go back home. I guess we are going on a short family vacation. Some bullshit idea to attempt to fix what's already broken. Anyway, Love you TJ. Bye Emily," she said as she stepped in the elevator.

We got closer to our room, we heard shouting coming from it. Em and I walked faster. I quickly and quietly slipped in my card and opened the door. When I opened the door, I saw Aunt JJ holding her gun and Brad yellin at her.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Brad, she went for a walk with my niece."

"Quit lying, I know she's been screwing you on the side. I know!" He shouted as I shut the door.

"Brad stop! I'm right here. What the hell are you doing here? And where do you get the idea that I've been screwing JJ?" Emily nervously said.

"I'm here because I found the test in the trash can! I'm here to say that I want you to get rid of it. I don't want a child, especially with a whore like you," he said as he charged and shoved Aunt Em down and backed up.

I stepped in front of her with out thinking. He came at us again, he hit me across the face, which the force caused me to fly away and hit the ground, hard. I looked up as he was throwing punches in Emily's face. He tried to kick her in stomach, but I stuck my foot out and stopped him.

This turned his attention to me. I braced myself for the forceful blow. It never came. I opened my eyes to find that Aunt Jen had her gun and knee in his back and had her cuffs out and was starting to cuff him.

"TJ, are you okay?" She asked me when he was cuffed.

"Yeah, my face may be bruised in another place but I'm fine."

"Can you check on Em?"

I crawled over to my other aunt. Her face was bloody and one eye was swollen so much it was almost shut.

"Aunt Em, are you okay? Can you move?"

"I can try to move," she said as she tried but instantly stopped.

"Ok. Hey TJ, can you call Derek? Em, I'm sorry but the team needs to know and they're gonna have to find out now, because we need to get you to the hospital," Aunt Jen said as she roughly pulled Brad off the floor.

I got up, and made my way over to where my phone landed and dialed my uncle. He answered after a few seconds.

"Hey T."

"Uncle Derek, um, are you busy?"

"I'm just gettin back to hotel, what's up?"

"Um, I, you need to come to our room and bring everybody else. Em's been..." I trailed off.

"I'm on my way, what floor?" He said as I heard him take to the stairs.

"Fourth."

"Okay, hey, baby girl number 2, I'm gonna get the guys and I'll be there in no time. You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Uncle D. Please hurry."

I hung up my phone and went over to help Emily get away from the door. I helped her over to the bed. I got a bag from the drawer and put ice in it from the ice machine we had in the room. I helped her place it on her face.

"I'm no doctor, but you may need one too."

I made myself one as well. Just as I was placin mine on my eye, I heard Derek knocking. As quick as I could, I made my way over to the door. I slowly opened it. I revealed an angry Uncle Derek, a confused Uncle Spence, and frazzled Aunt Pen and two more worried uncles.

"TJ, what happened?" Aunt Pen said as she stepped inside to inspect my face.

"I'm fine, go help Aunt JJ and Emily," I told them as I moved so they could come in. I shut the door behind them.

"Jesus, Jayje, what the hell happened?" Uncle Aaron asked.

"Um, Hotch, he was trying to beat me. Taylor and I went for a walk and when we came back, Brad was here and Jen had her gun drawn. When he saw us back in the room, he charged at me. He knocked me down and TJ stepped in front of him. He punched her out of the way and came at me again. He began punching me in the face and when he tried to go for my stomach, TJ shoved her foot in front of him. He immediately turned towards her. JJ had her gun in his back and cuffs on him so fast," Aunt Emily explained.

"Princess, why did he try to go after your stomach?" Derek asked.

"Because I'm-I'm-I'm he found out that I'm one month pregnant. The baby's his, and he didn't want it, so he was gonna beat it to death. I had to protect my child from what he's done to me for six months. Even if it killed me."

"Oh my god, Em," I heard Aunt Jen gasp.

"He's been doing this for 6 months?" Uncle Derek seethed.

"Yes," Aunt Em barely said.

"Okay, well first of all, you two need to go to a hospital, David and I will take care of him. We'll come by the hospital for your statements and to see how you're doing. And Morgan, go for walk, calm down. Jayje, are you okay to drive them?"

My aunt nodded her head.

"Good okay, Garcia, go with Derek, make sure he's calm before you two go to the hospital. And Reid, can you stay here to wait for CSI techs and LEOs?"Uncle Aaron ordered.

Uncle Derek and Garcia walked out of the room. Well she walked and he stormed out. Uncle Spencer went over and sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. Uncle David and Aaron took Brad away from JJ and lead him out. Aunt Jay and I helped Aunt Em get to the elevator.

When we reached the lobby, I stayed with Em while Aunt JJ got the SUV. When she pulled up to the doors, I helped her get Aunt Emily in to the passenger seat and I slid in behind her. The ride to the hospital was about five minutes, thanks to lights and sirens.

"Do you need an ER room?" A nurse asked as she met us as the ER room doors.

"Kind of, I need two maybe. I would prefer if they were in the same hallway or room," my aunt replied.

"Okay, who needs be seen first?"

"That would be Agent Prentiss."

The nurse looked over Emily and then me. After that she has radiology techs come and take us X-ray. I was back in the room before Aunt Em. Aunt Jen came over and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it and wouldn't let go.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I tried reassuring her.

"I almost lost both of you. God, how can I be so damn stupid that I couldn't see that my niece AND my best friend were being abused. How could I not? I'm a fucking FBI Agent, for godsake," she started ranting.

"Aunt Jay, look at me. It's not your fault and we both hid it really well because we didn't want anyone to know. We thought we could handle it on our own," I told her as I squeezed her hand back.

"But you guys are my family, damn it," she said as she began to cry.

She moved to a chair near my bed as she still held my hand, waitin for Aunt Em to come back. Which took a few seconds. 15 minutes later, a doctor came in the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Strickland. Which one of you is Taylor Jennifer Carter?" She asked.

"TJ," I answered her.

"Well TJ, your face isn't broken, just severely bruised. And you have two cracked ribs. Those should heal on their own in a week or two. If you want I can give you pain meds to make the healing process less painful?"

"That's good. And okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. And I'm not going to keep you, but if you feel anymore discomfort or the pain pills don't help, please don't hesitate to come back," Dr. Strickland said she handed me the prescription.

"Agent Prentiss, you have a minor concussion, which should go away within 3-5 days, also two cracked ribs, and the best news, your baby is fine. I would say whoever did this was drunk and didn't know where they were hitting. You are both very lucky. However, I am going to keep you just for tonight, simply for observations. But when you get back to DC, you will need to have your concussion and ribs re-evaluated, just to make sure everything is healing nicely. You as well TJ. Agent Prentiss, you will be moved to room 108. If y'all have any question, please fell free to ask, if not then I'll be back to check on you later," the doctor said as she waited a moment and then left.

My aunt helped me get dressed and just as I was sittin on the bed, the nurse from earlier came back in.

"Okay, TJ, here are your discharge papers and Agent Prentiss, I'm going to move you as soon as they're done with the papers.

"Ok," my aunt said dryly,

JJ and I signed the papers and followed the nurse to Aunt Emily's new room.

"Damn hospitals. Why can't they just let me go. You heard them, it's a minor concussion," Emily started mumbling.

"Em, you know they won't, especially since you're pregnant. Now can I go call everyone and you not try to escape?" My aunt asked.

"Yes, I promise I'll behave. Besides I have TJ here to keep me company."

My aunt left to go call the rest of the team. And I sat in one of the chairs near Aunt Em's bed.

"Hey Tay, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Thank you for pushing me to tell them, for protecting me from him. Thank you for knowing I needed help when I wasn't willing to admit it," my aunt said as her eyes started to water.

"Aunt Em, you're welcome."

We sat there in silence until Aunt Jen came back in.

"Well I talked to rest of the team and Morgan and Garcia are gonna come tonight and everybody else is going to come in the morning. Hotch said that he talked to Strauss. She said that I was to stay with you until you're cleared for travel. And when we get back to DC, we have the next 3 weeks off," my aunt said as she sat on the arm rest of my chair.

I knew they'd leave me behind. I felt my eyes starting to tear up at thought. I knew it was too good to be true. I couldn't stop myself from gettin up and running past Uncle Derek and Penelope, and in to the hallway.

"What happened?" I heard Derek ask.

"I got this, you guys go see Em," my aunt said before I heard her get up and start following me, "TJ, come on. Please stop running."

"Why Aunt Jen? You guys are just gonna leave me here! I heard what you told Emily! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" I half shouted as I turned around to face her.

"Oh god. TJ, did you not hear me say that AFTER we get back. Meaning we are staying here until the case is done. And then Em and I are gonna get you out of there. And like I said yesterday, we aren't leaving without you. I promise. Okay?" My aunt

"I-I-I'm sorry Aunt Jay. I'm just so used to people who are supposed to love me, leaving. That's all that I've ever known. I don't mean to be this way," I said I broke down in the hallway of the hospital.

"Hey, hey, Tay, calm down. I understand. I figured that would happen and I wish I could've been there more but I plan on making up for that now when we can go home. Okay?" My aunt says as she moves my hair back from my face and lifts my gaze to meet hers.

I just slowly nod my head, wrap my arms around her and I felt my crying start to ease up.

"I'm ready to go back," I said as I slowly loosened my grip on my aunt.

We both got up and walked back to the room. When we got back, I noticed that Derek had his place closest to the door while Aunt Pen decided to sit in one of the chairs near Emily's bed. I went in and sat in the chair that I was in before Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek got there. All the places to sit we're gone, so my aunt just took to standing against the wall at the foot of Em's bed.

"Hey, TJ. Are you okay?" Aunt Pen asked me.

"Yeah Aunt Penelope, I am. Just had a flashback."

"Ok, just thought I'd check on my favorite niece," she said as she smiled and leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Aunt P."

"No prob Mini-Jay."

"Hey, why did I get dragged into this?" My aunt asked.

"Because she is a mini version of you gumdrop."

"If that's the worst she gets called by you two," my aunt said looking at Derek and PG, "then I can't complain."

"No you can't Blondie," Uncle Derek said as he gave his signature smirk.

"Why am I being called Blondie?"

"Because Jen, Penelope has Baby Girl reserved and I have Princess, so you get Blondie," Em said with a smirk of her own.

I looked over and saw my aunt blush slightly at Emily's use of her nickname. Yep she defiantly likes Emily. I wonder if I'm the only one who saw that. I look around real quick and see that Penelope has seen it too. She looks at me and gets a grin on her face before speaking,

"Hey JJ, why don't you sit down? I can stand for a while."

"No thanks Garcia. I'm fine," my aunt as she unsuccessfully hid a yawn.

"Bull, Garcia, don't stand, we're all tired. Jen, why don't you come over here and sit next to me? There's enough room in the bed for the both of us," Emily tried.

"I'm fine." My aunt tried again.

"Uh huh, then why do you look so dead on your feet?" Aunt Em countered.

"I-I- Fine you win, scoot your ass over."

My aunt made her way across the room and sat in the bed next to Emily.

"See, was that so hard Jareau?"

"You better watch it Prentiss because I'm sure Garcia and I could find ways to keep you here longer than needed," my aunt retaliated with a wink.

"Play fair you 3," Derek said looking between my aunts. When he got to Aunt Pen, he made a movement with his head that must've told them it was time to go because she stood up.

"I don't know about you three but I'm tired. I'm going back to the hotel, want a ride Baby Girl?" He said as he started walking towards the door. "Why of course my chocolate God. Bye you guys, we'll come back tomorrow," and with that my aunt and uncle were gone.

I looked over and noticed Aunt JJ had laid down next to Em. I could tell she was fighting sleep. Between me and Aunt Em, it was shocking how she wasn't a sleep by now. I was about to say something but Aunt Em beat me to it.

"Jennifer, quit fighting it and fall asleep. I can tell you're about ready to crash. Just sleep and I promise I'm not going anywhere and TJ will still be here in the morning when you wake up."

"I'll go sleep in the chair. You need your sleep too Em. I can move. I'll be fine in a chair," my aunt said as she began to get up but was stopped by Emily grabbing her wrist.

"There is enough room in this bed for the both of us. I'm not letting you sleep in a crappy hospital chair or on a cot. Sorry TJ," Em said.

I could tell my aunt was too tired to fight Em. She just laid back down next to Aunt Emily. She took Aunt Em's hand squeezed it. Letting her know that she was there for her. I moved the the cot/chair thing between Em's and the empty bed. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

"When lies become the truth, I run to you."

-Lady Antebellum


End file.
